


Sweet, Secret, Summer Lovin'

by WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: +10 points if you get all the references, F/F, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, also him being exposed, banana muffins are the best, i am hyped for summer son-in-law Wolt!, not mentioned but lilina and sue like donuts if you know what i mean, rated m for mild swearing and some passionate hugging implications, roy being a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto/pseuds/WhatHaveIgottenMyselfInto
Summary: Summer’s here and of course, there are battles!Roy and co. (Made up of EliHec, Sue, and Florina) go onto the seaside to defeat the enemy in order to settle down scandals between the Askr Trio + the summoner (...and Veronica). What he didn’t expect was his former best friend to be on the opposite side.





	Sweet, Secret, Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, Dynamite, and I had to take the chance of making a drabble about my favorite fe6 ship.  
> As I said in the tags, +10 points if you get all the references in this work (The passionate hugging and the pastries mentioned).  
> (.... Should probably mention I'm using my own feh team as the characters but oh well)  
> This is probably the fastest I've ever written something and if you see the word count, yes, it was intentional.  
> Nevertheless, enjoy this thing I started at 2 A.M

Roy whined as he didn’t want to go out.  
He hated going on the summer quests, as it was always the same story.  
The dubbed Askr trio always had a quarrel and everyone going onto the battle were really dehydrated by the end of it.  
It was especially bad for him as he had awfully sensitive skin and ended up with sunburns (if it wasn’t for the ‘sunscreen’ thing the summoner put on him he would’ve had it worse - or so the summoner states).  
Oh, and don’t get him started on his hair. It looked nice and fluffy, but in reality he just had really stubborn hair that was in a large volume, unlike his sister and parents. The only other person that understood his problem was the summoner, who also had the same ‘I have a shit ton of individual hair strands’ problem.  
To sum it all up, Summer was Roy’s least favorite season.  
“Roy, I know you don’t want to but we have to! Maybe the summoner will let us stay at the seaside this time,” his father tried to persuade.  
His father had always been one to accept requests to help out, and so was he.  
Except not summer ones. It’s clear that Roy hates the summer scouts.  
“I always end up with a sunburn! Not to mention it’s a pain to walk in the sand!” The younger one exclaimed.  
Eliwood sighed, as it was one of those very rare instances in which Roy was actually a rebellious teen. Just his luck.  
“Look, I’ll get you whatever you want in the town for the entire week”  
Roy now felt guilty, as he was usually the better behaved one out of him and Lilina and he was clearly causing his father some distress.  
He has always been one of the summoner’s favorite heroes; he had been there for the longest out of almost everyone for the exception of the heroes from Valentia - Lukas not included.  
He was more accustomed to the summoner’s tactics… of course they needed him.  
“A-alright, but you don't have to buy me anything,” Roy grumbled.  
Great way to guilt-trip, Eliwood.  
He gave a small smile to his son.  
“It’ll be alright, I promise”

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Oh, how much he hated the summer season with such a passion.  
Thankfully, the summoner went easy on him. He only had to defeat easy opponents and stayed away from the frontline. His parents weren’t having it as easy as he did, but he could tell they were having fun nonetheless. Sometimes he wondered how it would feel like to have the love of your life being ‘summonable’.  
Before he could have more thought being put into that grievance, Sue interrupted his thoughts.  
“So, anyone you have on mind to ask out on the beach?” She asked.  
“No, not really,” He lied.  
Of course he wanted to take someone out on the seaside; it was a gorgeous sight he thought everyone should be able to see. Unfortunately, some of his allies aren’t ‘summonable’.  
Sue was lucky to have Lilina…  
And his parents had each other...  
And his aunts had each other…  
There was Chrom and Robin…  
And Ephraim and Lyon…  
By the name of Elimine, he needed to stop thinking about this.  
“You know, sometimes I wonder how it feels like out far in the ocean,” she admitted.  
“I guess it’s natural to feel that way. Humans can’t really go out that far,” he reasoned.  
“You’re right. Except you’re not fully human,” she reminded him.  
Yes, he wasn’t fully ‘human’ despite what his actual father told him.  
He remembered when he was young his father would tell him to stay away from dragon and the 8 legendary weapons. He never told him why, but just fairly recently he had found out.  
His father was smart, incredibly smart.  
Thanks to Iduun and Sofia, he found out he was actually part dragon, so that explained the reason as to why his father cautioned of such things at a young age.  
He was scared that he would get hurt and that was understandable.  
Of course, back then he didn’t know what type of dragon or how ‘much’ dragon he was, all he knew was part dragon that was it.  
Now he knew his actual - gigantic emphasis on actual - mother was Ninian, a half ice dragon who was a dancer.  
It all clicked as to why his father didn’t want him to wield one of the 8 weapons.  
He was just worried about him and only wanted to protect him. If he had to ever take a blow from any of those weapons he would be dead.  
Nonetheless, Sue had a good point.  
Maybe he could actually go out into the ocean, unlike others…  
“Roy! Sue! Come over here!” The summoner commanded.  
They knew what was going to happen next.  
Sue got her bow and Roy got the Dragonbind.  
The next battle wasn’t going to be pretty.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

“Happy this is the last battle,” Hector sighed as he put Armads down.  
“Same over here! The enemies have gotten more skilled over time!” Florina added.  
Roy observed the scenery while the adults were talking.  
“Alright listen up!” The summoner yelled, interrupting his study.  
“Eliwood, Hector, go for the enemies on the center right. Florina, center left. Sue, go left and Roy, go right,” the summoner said, praying that their horrible tactics won’t ruin the 1 story clear orb and the other infernal mode orb.  
Roy waved his goodbye and dashed to the right area.  
The calm water… the docks… the sand… it all looked pleasant to be in.  
He wished he was able to get a change of clothes just to dive right into the water…  
Fairly quickly, he realized just looking around for background elements wasn’t going to help the battle. He had to scout for enemies, not this.  
It didn’t take that long to find a few, but only a few.  
It seemed odd, as there were usually many enemies going at him at once (once such example was the ‘abyssal’ mode’ of a ‘bound hero battle’) and just beating each enemy one by one wasn’t his style now.  
As he walked around, he heard a rustle behind him. Of course, he whipped around only to see a horse… with battle equipment on…?  
The first thing that came to mind was an ambush, but it would be stupid as he had made a name for himself as the worst person to even target.  
Roy decided to approach the horse and at least get some idea of what the hell was going on.  
He got close and nothing went wrong, surprisingly. It seemed as if it was left there in the shade while its owner went away to do something. It was thoughtful of whoever owned it to leave it in the shade at least.  
He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, whether it was an ally or a foe.  
No one.  
Roy decided to keep on scouting.  
He looked, and looked, and looked with no luck.  
That was until an arrow whizzed by his head.  
Instead of looking as to who it was, he looked at the arrow.  
It was impossible.  
No way.  
He can’t possibly be there…  
It was impossible for Wolt to be in Askr, or was it?  
Roy knew the arrow all too well; the end of it he recognized to be Wolt’s doing as he always messed up the feathers in a rather questionable way.  
He squinted as he tried to see if his speculations were true, but no luck.  
He unsheathed the blood-covered Dragonbind and looked around once again.  
It was most likely his eyesight was failing him. The summoner told them countless times to wear the glasses they gave him but he always refused.  
Roy sighed as he put on the pair of glasses. He looked like a dork, but that was the least of his worries.  
He looked at the place the arrow landed and whipped his head around to see the opposite side to that one.  
It was a dense rainforest.  
Maybe that’s where his attacker was.  
He stupidly decided to pluck the arrow out of the ground for no apparent reason.  
He looked at the palm tree a few feet in front of him and decided to do an idiot thing, as all certified morons do.  
He threw the arrow up in the air and hit is as hard as he could with the middle of the Dragonbind directly to the top of the tree.  
A small curse could be heard from it.  
Bingo.  
He picked up a random coconut on the ground and threw it to the same spot once again.  
It was a squeal this time.  
“Alright, enough games. Come down from the tree before I cut it down,” Roy said lazily.  
“I-I can’t,” a very familiar voice replied.  
‘Oh no,’ Roy thought as he approached the tree.  
And wouldn’t you know it, Wolt was up there.  
He was hanging on to his dear life on there as the branch he picked out was the worst one out of all of them.  
“The hell brings you up there?” Roy asked the green-haired archer.  
“S-Sorry I freaked out and I-“  
“Shhh. Can it. I’ll get you out of there,” Roy said, abruptly interrupting Wolt.  
“O-ok…” Wolt replied while blushing.  
Roy started climbing up, making the tree shake.  
As expected, Wolt whimpered as he was scared of heights.  
Roy quickly got to Wolt’s level and offered him his hand.  
Wolt gleefully accepted and they made their way down the tree.  
“Thank you Roy”  
“No problem. You know you have to stop climbing trees. Your mother has told you that hundreds of times,” Roy remarked.  
“Yes, she has. I’m not that great following instructions”  
Before, both of them could just hold a conversation for hours…  
Now it felt a little too awkward for them both.  
“Wolt?”  
The archer whipped around and hummed.  
“...what side are you on?”  
Roy should’ve asked this before he got Wolt of that tree (for which he could’ve said a half-true half-lie statement) and this could be potentially problematic.  
Wolt’s heart sank as he realized Roy was his enemy, not his ally.  
Roy sighed and said, “I’ll let you retreat. Just… make up a somewhat believable lie so your allies don’t get suspicious”  
“Alright. I’m guessing you’ll get going now?”  
“Yeah. The summoner will probably worry too much about me and send my parents to fetch me…” Roy trailed as he remembered the time the summoner went berserk trying to find him (all that needs to be said is that two Grimas were involved).  
“Again, thank you. I really don’t know what I could’ve done to get out of that tree alone”  
Roy looked back and saw Wolt once again.  
That outfit he had on…  
He looked awfully good in it.  
(It’s not like Wolt didn’t think the same thing about Roy’s dazzling outfit)  
He truly hoped Wolt didn’t notice he was checking him out.  
As a certified moron, Roy knew what to do. Something he half-regrets now.  
He pinned Wolt to a tree and quickly closed the gap between them, not giving Wolt time to analyze what was happening around him.  
Roy pulled away rather quickly, leaving Wolt in a shocked state.  
The (adorable and hot, according to Wolt) redhead gave Wolt a peck on the cheek and whispered into his ear, “I hope to see you again”  
Wolt internally screamed from the whole ordeal, and Roy adding that just made him blush even harder.  
“I-I hope so too,” Wolt replied breathlessly.  
“I should get going. Take care for me, ok?”  
“Of course!”  
As Roy turned back and was about to exit the forest, Wolt suddenly said, “Wait!”  
Roy looked back with a puzzled look.  
Wolt was blushing in embarrassment, but nonetheless he got the courage to ask for it.  
“Could you give me another kiss?”  
Roy blushed, but complied to the archer’s request.  
Roy spun Wolt around and kissed him once again.  
It lasted much longer than the last one, and thankfully Wolt was prepared this time.  
Right before Roy pulled away, Wolt did the unthinkable.  
He bit the bottom of Roy’s lip softly, making Roy quickly pull away.  
Wolt was blushing hard, but his eyes gave it all away.  
“Master Roy… could you please stay with me for just a bit longer?”

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

“I think that was the last one,” Eliwood hoped.  
“Let’s just rest for now. We deserve it,” Hector suggested.  
Hector proceeded to sit down in a nearby fallen tree and Eliwood followed.  
“Y’know, this battle feels a little different than the others,” Hector noted.  
“Hm? How come?” Eliwood inquired.  
“Something feels amiss. I have no idea what, but I just know something is going on behind our backs”  
Eliwood looked around. There wasn’t anything suspicious-looking nearby. What was his husband talking about?  
“I’ll go scout the area just in case. Stay here,” Hector stated.  
“Very well then. Please be careful”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

The next morning, Roy woke up earlier than usual.  
He got ready quickly and headed out to the dining area to get breakfast.  
It was an ordinary morning, sparring sessions, Alfonse and Bruno making sure everyone was well accommodated, and finally, the races between the pegasi and horseback riders.  
It all went well up until his dad called him over.  
He must’ve realized his own son betrayed him and ate his banana muffin…  
“So… why did you eat my muffin?” Hector questioned.  
“Because I was hungry,” Roy simply responded.  
“Doesn’t give you a reason to steal my muffin”  
“I told you I was hungry!”  
“Mhmm, muffin stealer”  
“Am not!”  
“Yes you are. You owe me a banana muffin. I expect it by nighttime”  
“Fine! I’ll get you your muffin! Actually might as well go right now!” Roy exclaimed as he turned to head out into town.  
“Roy?”  
The red-haired prince stopped and grumbled, “What?”  
“Just so you are aware, I won’t let you near that damned archer from yesterday”  
Roy froze in place.  
How did he find out?  
The younger boy quickly collected his thoughts, put on his most convincing puzzled look, and asked, “What do you mean?”  
Hector scoffed and responded, “Don’t play dumb with me, Roy. I know you were with that green-haired archer for an awful amount of time”  
Roy blushed hard in embarrassment. He wasn’t aware someone had caught them during their act… (also known as passionate hugging)  
Roy looked back at his dad who was glaring at him. He didn’t look pleased at all.  
“I-I’ll get you five muffins. If you excuse me, I’ll go to town now”  
Roy quickly left the room as he knew he would’ve been done for if he stood there for longer.  
Well… now he owed his dad 5 banana muffins…

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I wanted to say are:  
> Gratia means 'grace' in latin.  
> Roy wants a sparring partner.  
> LA!Roy has a bow.  
> Summer!Wolt has a bow.  
> Roy and Wolt end up like EliHec in the end.  
> Hector is down with the donuts, but not the bananas.   
> Finally, I regret making this.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
